Japan's New Mayor
by Windrises
Summary: Mayor Humdinger becomes Japan's mayor.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. PAW Patrol is owned by Nickelodeon, TVOKids, and Spin Master Entertainment.

Lelouch Lamperouge danced to the living room and asked, "Do you know what the big news is?"

C. C. said, "No."

Lelouch replied, "Japan's going to get a new mayor."

C. C. responded, "Japan's never had a mayor before, because countries don't get mayors."

Lelouch said, "It's a new thing that they're trying out."

C. C. replied, "That sounds really corny."

Lelouch said, "If this new mayor causes any trouble I'll take care of him as Zero."

C. C. replied, "Don't accept any of the mayor's bribes."

Lelouch proudly said, "There's no need to worry about that, because I'm one of the most trustworthy things in the history of creation." C. C. rolled her eyes.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and met up with the Black Knights at their hideout. Zero said, "The new mayor idea seems pretty sneaky. We're going to check it out."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "Do you think there's any chance that the new mayor is going to fix Japan?"

Zero said, "I have a lot of doubts about that, but we have to be fair."

Diethard Ried replied, "Being fair is boring. Causing trouble without reason is a lot more fun." Zero angrily stared at Diethard.

A few hours later a big event was happening in Japan to honor the mayor. Zero and the Black Knights were at the event. Mayor Humdinger walked onstage and said, "Greetings citizens of Japan. I'm Mayor Humdinger, the first mayor that Japan has ever had. Japan's always been one of my favorite cities so it's a honor to be the mayor of it."

General Tohdoh whispered, "The mayor thinks that Japan is a city instead of a country. This is a pathetic event."

Mayor Humdinger said, "Since I'm such a smart person I know every single fact about Japan that's worth remembering."

Zero asked, "When did Japan first get its name?"

Mayor Humdinger said, "1966."

Zero asked, "How far away is Japan from Antarctica?"

Mayor Humdinger said, "Twenty five miles. If you take a moderately long car trip from here to Antarctica it would only take a few hours. By the way are you Zero?"

Zero said, "Yes."

Mayor Humdinger replied, "I heard that Japan had a superhero protecting them."

Zero said, "You seem to know more about me than Japan. I need to talk to you alone. Lets have a meeting in my new office."

Zero and Mayor Humdinger went into Mayor Humdinger's new building. Mayor Humdinger proudly said, "This is one of the greatest buildings that I've ever had."

Zero looked around and replied, "It's really cool."

Mayor Humdinger asked, "Do you approve of me being the mayor of Japan?"

Zero sternly said, "I have some really big problems with you being the mayor."

Mayor Humdinger pretended to be offended while asking, "How could you have any problems with me? I'm often considered to be one of the smartest and most charming mayors ever."

Zero said, "You don't seem to know enough about Japan to truly assist the place. You mistakenly referred to Japan as a city."

Mayor Humdinger replied, "Japan seems like a city to me."

Zero angrily said, "It's a country."

Mayor Humdinger replied, "Being the mayor of Japan is going to be really hard. However I doubt not knowing some simple trivia facts will affect my chances of being the best mayor of all time."

Zero said, "I don't think that I can trust you. That's why I'm going to use my geass on you."

Mayor Humdinger was confused so he asked, "What's a geass?"

Zero said, "Geass is a device that can hypnotize people into doing stuff. I'm going to use it to make you act more like a proper mayor."

Mayor Humdinger jumped around the office while saying, "Don't do that."

Zero asked, "Why not?"

Mayor Humdinger said, "I like having my unique talents. Being forced to be a proper mayor would ruin my chances of ever doing any illegal schemes ever again."

Zero sarcastically replied, "What a great hobby."

Mayor Humdinger had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I think I know how to get you on my side." Mayor Humdinger showed Zero a bag filled with thousands of dollars. Mayor Humdinger said, "If you don't try to ruin my plans you can have the bag of money."

Zero grabbed the bag of money and said, "Okay."

Zero walked out of Mayor Humdinger's office and started walking to the Black Knights. Zero said, "Forget about any lack of trust that you had for Mayor Humdinger. He's a lot more trustworthy than I thought he was."

Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma ran up to Zero and the Black Knights. Chase said, "Greetings Zero. We're the Paw Patrol."

Zero replied, "I've heard about your various missions. You seem to be quite a useful team."

Kaname Ohgi asked, "Don't you have a bigger reaction to seeing a team of talking dogs?"

Diethard said, "It's really weird."

Zero replied, "You're wrong about that. I've experienced people dressed like bats and a unicorn kitten so this is only moderately weird."

Marshall said, "We have important stuff to tell you." Marshall accidentally tripped over his hat. Diethard laughed at him.

Skye said, "It's rude to laugh when people and pups fall down."

Rocky replied, "It was super funny." Diethard and Rocky high fived.

Chase said, "We need to warn you about Mayor Humdinger."

Zero asked, "Why would you have to do such a thing? Mayor Humdinger's the most trustworthy mayor that Japan's ever had."

Skye responded, "Mayor Humdinger's one of the most untrustworthy mayors of all time."

Zuma said, "Mayor Humdinger's done dozens of crimes and he cares more about being popular than helping the citizens of his city."

Rubble replied, "And he wears a mediocre tie."

Zero thought about what the Paw Patrol told him. Even though Zero was tempted to keep the money he decided to do the right thing. Zero burst into Mayor Humdinger's office.

Mayor Humdinger said, "Greetings again Zero."

Zero handed the bag of money back to Mayor Humdinger and said, "I'm calling off my business deal with you."

Mayor Humdinger asked, "How could you do such a vile thing?"

Zero angrily said, "You're the vile one. I'm ashamed of myself for even being tempted by your greedy offer. You're going to face the wrath of my justice."

Mayor Humdinger whined, "I hate justice."

Zero used his geass on Mayor Humdinger and said, Resign from being Japan's mayor."

Mayor Humdinger replied, "Okay."

The next day Zero hosted a press conference. Zero said, "Mayor Humdinger decided to stop being Japan's mayor. I think that I should be the next mayor." Everybody facepalmed.


End file.
